1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pollution control. More particularly, the present invention relates to devices to clean the atmosphere.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vehicles are known to pollute the atmosphere through exhaust emissions. Numerous inventions have been developed to eliminate the pollutants from reaching the atmosphere, but little is done to clean the existing atmosphere. If each driver of the millions of vehicles could recover some of the pollutants there would be a major impact in reducing the over all pollution levels. What is needed is a device that is installed on each vehicle that recovers some of the pollution which enters the atmosphere.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,426,887, titled Shelter Cone for Protecting Seeds and Seedlings, invented by Henry A. Spencer, and Stephen W. J. Dominy, an improved, light-transmitting, plastic shelter cone or terrarium is provided for the germination of seed and growth of seedlings. The cone has a lower soil-engaging flange at its base and a vent opening at its top. The vent opening is covered with a hinged flap which is an integral part of the cone and to which seed may be secured using a water soluble adhesive. When placed in the field, the flap is pressed down into engagement with sidewall indentations which hold the flap and seed in a generally vertical orientation within the cone chamber. Stiffening ribs are formed in the cone wall, protruding outwardly and forming grooves within. Seed may be secured within a groove with water soluble adhesive. When the cone is used, rainfall will dissolve the adhesive, whereby the seed may drop to the soil below. Latching the flap ensures that it does not return to block the vent opening. Preferably, the plastic is sunlight degradable and is further colored translucent red to modify the transmitted light.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is a device for protecting seedings from the environment while germinating. The patented invention lacks features similar to the present invention
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,291,707, titled Bird Protector for Exhaust Stack, invented by Dixie N. McDonald, describes a bird protector apparatus for attachment to the outlet end of a flue gas stack that emits flue gases into the atmosphere. The stack has a concentrically arranged outer annular member spaced from the inner stack for flow of gas therebetween. The protector apparatus prevents birds from alighting on the end of the stack as well as on the protector itself. The protector apparatus comprises a conical wire mesh screen of a size to preclude birds traveling therethrough and to freely allow flue gases to flow therethrough, and has a lower end opposed to an apex. A clamp attaches the lower end of the wire cone to the upper end of the stack, with the apex being axially aligned with the centerline of the stack. An apparatus can be included on the exterior of the wire cone to frighten birds from perching on the apex.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is a bird protector apparatus for attachment to the outlet end of a flue gas stack. The patented invention keeps birds from falling down the exhaust stack. The patented invention lacks features similar to the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,791, titlded Method and Apparatus for Recovering Pollutants from an Aquifer, Robin A. Goguen, a pumping apparatus is described for recovering a first liquid, such as a pollutant, floating on a second liquid, such as ground water. A pump immersed in the second liquid, or ground water, operates to produce a cone of depression and discharge the second liquid into a pressure vessel. A variable volume chamber inside the pressure vessel contracts and displaces any contents through an outlet conduit to a product discharge point. When the pump turns of the variable volume chamber expands and draws product into the chamber to be driven from the chamber during successive pumping operations. Over time periodic pumping operations cause the variable volume chamber to recover the first liquid and move it to a discharge point.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is a pumping apparatus for recovering a pollutant, floating on ground water. The patented invention lacks features similar to the present invention
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,345, titled System and Process for the Purification Treatment of Smokes, Dusts and Exhaust Gases, invented by Luca Pala, the system according to the present invention comprises a hood or a cone provided above smokestacks, industrial chimneys, flues and nearby exhaust-pipes, for leading smokes, dusts and gases, by means of a suction fan, into a serpentine duct provided with a series of nozzles for the nebulization of water under pressure coming from a pump or a compressor, and that will reduce pollution firstly into smog and then into sewage, while the purified air and/or vapor get out through a filter-grate.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is a device that will change air pollution into smog and then into sewage. The patented invention lacks features similar to the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,451, titled Adjustable Bracket Mount, invented by Ivan J. Edwards, an adjustable bracket mount for mounting certain functional components such as a feed horn and a low noise amplifier feed assembly on a satellite antenna dish at the prime focus or other desired location above the antenna dish, which mount includes a base secured to the dish, a bottom support extending from the base toward the prime focus, a sloped offset bracket having one end provided in adjustable cooperation with the bottom support and the opposite end carrying a top support The top support extends in parallel relationship to the bottom support and projects above the bottom support and a top bracket is adjustably mounted on the top support and features outwardly-extending arms designed to carry the feed assembly and mount a cover. Two variations of the top bracket are employed and a cone-shaped cover is provided to protect the feed assembly from the elements by mounting on both versions of the top bracket.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is an adjustable bracket mount. The patented invention lacks features similar to the present invention.
The above patented inventions differ from the present invention because they fail to describe or claim at least one combination of the following features depicted in the present invention a filter attachable to a vehicle radio antenna with a scoop portion to direct air flow onto a filter.
Numerous innovations for smog scoop have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.